


Good morning Kvitravn

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Just some wholesome morning in the house of the Council of Kvitravn
Kudos: 1





	Good morning Kvitravn

Yawning the Warlord cuddles deeper into his pillow, seeking out more of the warmth and comfort that he has fallen asleep in, silver eyes blinking as he starts to look around his room, shaking the sleep off his bones and mind, slowly coming to full consciousness.

He hears a low soft cawing noise and then something white flutters in his view, still half asleep Xardis reaches out and gently pets Odin's head, a sleepish smile forming on his face as he hears the low content rumbling noise that the Raven makes.

“Good morning...”, he mutters to the animal and yawns again, cuddling back into the warm pillows.

Odin caws and hops onto Xardis' chest, tapping with his claws against the naked skin of the Lightbearer. Rumbling he tries to gently shove Odin off his chest, humming annoyed.

“Five more minutes...”, he mutters to the Raven and Odin caws again, dodging the hand with a simple flap of his wings, cawing louder, almost as if he is laughing at the slow-moving Awoken.

Groaning Xardis opens up his eyes again and stares at the white-feathered Raven, who tilts his head and caws, flapping his wings again.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he cuddles one last time into his pillows, before he sits up, stretching his arms and torso, yawning to stretch the muscles in his face and neck. As he stretches his arms, there is a soft cracking noise and Odin lets out an alarmed caw, looking at Xardis with a worried gaze but the Warlord simply chuckles and gently pats the white soft feathers.

“It's okay, just some ligaments snapping in place or something like that...I haven't broken a bone”, he says to the animal and lets out a deep sigh, looking around the room in search of his clothes.

He spots his trousers, hastily thrown over one of the chairs in his room and in danger of falling to the ground. Why they were still hanging over the ledge of the wooden chair was a mystery to him.

Yawning he gets up to retrieve them, one hand ruffling through his silver hairs as he walks over the cold floor, shivering as the stone sucks out the warmth of his feet on the way over to the chair.

Mumbling something to himself he takes the trousers off from the chair and steps into one leg, brows furrowing as his leg doesn't push through the piece of clothing like usual. Starlight eyes narrow as he looks at the twisted leg of the trousers, growling softly as he bows down, untwisting it.

Odin lets out a soft caw and flies over to the chair, that previously had the trousers on them, looking up to Xardis as if he wants to say: “What is taking you so long?”

Xardis points to the trousers with an expression on his face as if someone slapped him and the Raven bends his head down, looking at the trousers and then back up to Xardis, cawing again and fluffing up his feathers, giving him an impatient look.

Chuckling Xardis steps into the other leg of the trouser and then pulls them over his thighs and hips, then he looks around for his shirt, humming low to himself as he scans his room for the last piece of clothing he's missing.

“Odin...? Can you help me search for my shirt?”, he asks the Raven, who puffs his chest feathers out and lets out an offended noise as if to say: “I am not some simple bird!”

“I'll give you two silver bugs”, Xardis tries to persuade him and the feathers lay flat against the skin of Odin, before the Raven took flight and flew over to Xardis' desk, cawing as he holds up the shirt in his claw, flying over to him and dropping the shirt in his outstretched hand.

Smiling warmly he gently pets the Raven's head, before he slips into the shirt, blinking as Odin caws sharp, flapping his wings in protest.

“You'll get your bugs!”, he laughs amused, and walks over to where his belt is hanging, opening one of the pouches and taking out two of the silver bugs, then he takes the belt off the little rack, slinging it around his waist and the simple fastening snaps into place, keeping the belt secure on his person and over his hips. Then he walks back to the Raven, which impatiently hops from one claw to the other, waiting for the promised snack.

“Impatient bird...”, Xardis teases him and chuckles soft, stretching out his hand with the silver bugs. Odin looks at them and with a happy chirp, he snacks them out of the outstretched hand, chirping happily again.

The Warlord walks over to the nest of Odin and gently shoves Hugin with his index finger.

“Hey sleepyhead”, he whispers gently and with a flicker of the blue core, his Ghost wakes up, letting out a soft groan as he shakes himself from his offline state.

“Good morning”, Xardis says and Hugin lets out a soft affectionate rumble, stretching his shell a bit before he floats out of Odin's nest.

Trotting down the stairs, still in the process of waking up, the Warlord walks into the large kitchen that he shares with his council, smiling as he can already smell the heavy scent of baked goods and flesh being cooked.

Havi stands in the kitchen, cutting meat, while Dres works on something that Xardis can't make out from his position, Nadia stands over a steaming large pod over the crackling fire, gently stirring it with a large spoon, that Xardis had personally carved from stone for her.

He gently steps next to Dres and looks at the angry red scar on the young man's face.

“Your scar feeling better?”, he asks with a soft voice and Dres looks up, a smile on his face as he spots Xardis.

“Good morning! And yes! That ointment did wonders, thank you!”

Silver eyes then look down on the dough that Dres is working on and the Warlord lets out a soft hum, smiling as he gently claps Dres on the back.

“I'm looking forward for the next festival, some lightbearers said that they would come and celebrate with us”, he says and Dres smiles before he blushes a bit and looks down at the dough that he is currently kneading with his hands.

“Is there something on your mind?”, Xardis asks soft, not wanting to pry into the personal concerns of the former claw.

“I...yeah...Xardis...can I ask you a question without...you laughing about me?”

“I would never laugh about you, my friend. What is it?”, he smiles warmly, trying to show the other that he listens to him and won't laugh, no matter how silly the question is.

“Who made your gloves...?”

“Nadia made them. If you want some for yourself then simply ask her, I think she'll gladly...oh! You want to get them as a gift for someone, don't you?”

“Y-Yeah...this...this Hunter visited a few days ago and...he looked so sad and lonely. I just...I wanted to give him something to maybe cheer him up a bit”, Dres smiles and continues to knead the dough. Xardis tilts his head and thinks a bit, the description fits quite a few Hunters he has encountered and so he asks for details.

“Can you describe them to me? Maybe I know them and can lay in a good word for you”, Dres blushes further and begins to furiously knead the dough, muttering: “N-No...I...I'll...thanks for...I appreciate the offer but...I can do it on my own, thank you...”

Nodding he gently claps Dres on the back, before he walks over to Havi.

“Can I help you?”, he asks the man and Havi's expression lights up as he nods, then he looks over to Nadia before he leans to Xardis and whispers: “Do you...still have something from that Warsat?”

“Yes...but...why do you ask?”, the Awoken frowns, and Havi smiles brightly before he says: “I...I would love to have some of that so I can have the blacksmiths make a ring out of it for Nadia”

A bright smile appears on Xardis' face and he nods, clasping his hands in joy.

“That is a great idea!”, he yells out and Havi flinches, nodding as Nadia and Dres look at the two of them with curious looks.

“Yes it is...now keep your voice down please, I don't want the surprise to be ruined...!”, he whispers and Xardis can feel the warmth blossom on his cheeks as he stares embarrassed at Havi.

“I...sorry...!”, he then says and the man lets out a soft chuckle, smiling at him.

“It is okay old friend. Oh... where are Hugin and Odin?”

“Probably doing their little morning flight through the village”, Xardis says and smiles, then he moves over to Nadia, looking into the steaming liquid that smells after fruits and berries.

“And what are you cooking my dear Nadia?”, he asks her and the answer is a warm smile.

“Tea for the breakfast. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes...thank you for yesterday. I...the feeling isn't here anymore”, Xardis tells her and Nadia smiles warmly at him, continuing to stir the liquid.

“In about a few minutes the food should be ready, would you be so kind and get the plates?”, she asks him and Xardis nods, then he walks over to the cupboard where they keep the plates and cups, opening it.

Before he can stop himself, he starts to hum a tune, placing the plates down onto the large table that is on the right side of the room, humming or singing is something that the Warlord does on a regular basis and earlier he had also sung lullabies for people or his lovers if those couldn't sleep.

Nowadays it was rare to hear him sing and when he did, no one was around to hear it, so the three were very surprised when they heard the first words being sung.

Xardis stopped at the second sentence and looked at Nadia, who stared at him.

“Hu? Is something wrong? Did I forget to wash the plates?”, he looked down at the plates and was relieved when he found them clean.

“You...are just...we heard you sing for like...the first time in...20 years”, Nadia told him and Xardis blinks, then he lets out a soft chuckle and nods.

“Yes...I...I thought to myself that I should sing more often. The children loved it and...everyone always asks me to sing something for them...”, he smiles fondly and remembers the kind words of Sentis.

Nadia gasps and her eyes go wide.

“Oh my god...do you have someone special?!”, she then squeaks out, voice breaking in excitement.

“Hu? No, sadly not. Only...a little hatchling from the outskirts of the City that I keep an eye on. His name is Crow and...Odin has grown quite fond of him. There are also a lot of interesting people in the city and Sal has invited me to a BBQ with his husband and his friends in two weeks”, he smiles and Nadia nods, then there is a mischievous smile on her face.

“Do you have feelings for that 'little hatchling'?”, she then wants to know and Xardis laughs.

“Despite feeling like I am his father, no, I don't have any feelings for him”, he tells her and Nadia nods understanding, then she smiles.

“Bring him here sometimes, I would love to meet your son”

“They are not-!”

“Xardis”, Nadia raises an eyebrow and the Warlord deflates a bit, letting out a sigh of defeat.

“Yes...I'll bring them here when they have time”

They all heard the loud caw of Odin and then the raven flew into the room, closely followed by a giggling Hugin. Cawing in alarm, Odin tried to land onto the table, only to trip over his own feet and a few of the plates that were standing there. Flapping his wings the white-feathered Raven crashed onto the table, cawing and chittering like he was upset about his ruined landing.

“Odin!”, Hugin cried out and floated over to the bird, scanning him for injuries and sighing in relief, when he found none.

Odin let out a sharp caw and sat up, looking around the room and cawing again, puffing out his chest as if to say: “See, not even a crash landing like that can ruin my feathers!”

“You should take it slower when flying through the hallways”, Xardis said soft and his Ghost looked away in shame before he mutters: “Sorry Xardis...it's just fun to race with him you know...?”

“I am not against you having fun, by all means, you can race with Odin as much as you want, but...stay safe, yes? I don't want either of you to be hurt....”, Xardis gently starts petting Odin and then looks over to Hugin with a smile.

“But you two arrived just in time, I believe the food is done?”, he looks over to Dres and Havi, who both nod and smile bright.

“Yes!”

“How does the tea look, Nadia?”, he looks over to her and the woman smiles warmly at him.

“It's ready to be poured out”, she then states, and Xardis smiles.

“Let's eat then!”, he announces, a bright smile on his face. Breakfast with his council was always the highlight of his day and he missed the three when he was in the Last City. The meals there were good and delicious, but it was just not the same.


End file.
